Gerotor hydraulic devices which can function either as a pump or as a motor are well known in the art. Typically, these gerotor devices include an input/output shaft which is supported to a housing through some sort of main bearing. This main bearing is subject to forces in a radial direction, for example due to the sidewards load on the end of the output shaft, and in an axial direction, for example due to the internal pressure within the device acting on the shaft like a piston. These forces cause the shaft to shift in respect to the housing, creating increased temperature and wear at these critical bearings. Manufacturers, recognizing this, have developed certain methods of providing a flow of fluid to the bearings in an attempt to resolve some of these problems. An example is the White Hydraulics Model RS hydraulic motor as described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,285,643, Rotary Fluid Pressure Device, the contents of which are included by reference. The embodiment of the White Model RS shown in this particular patent uses a radially extending passageway extending outwardly from the bearing in the housing and a bypass passageway in the rotating shaft in order to allow the thrust bearing to act as a small pump to force liquid from equal pressure areas across the bearing, thus cooling and lubricating the main seal and this bearing. While this lengthens the service life of the gerotor motor over one not having a thrust bearing pump, the volume of fluid passed through the thrust bearing is not subject to easy control. In addition, the amount of fluid is a function of rotational speed of the main shaft. Thus, while this use of a thrust bearing as a pump does lengthen the life of a gerotor motor, it does not completely remedy the problem. As customers for gerotor motors insist on smaller and smaller power packages, it is important to develop a way of lubricating the critical bearings without increasing the size of the gerotor motor. This present invention accomplishes this.